


非生產性行為

by climby426



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climby426/pseuds/climby426
Summary: Tony嘗試幫不舉的博士達到性高潮。





	非生產性行為

Tony Stark認為，非凡的人一生注定不會走平凡的路，而所謂非凡的人生，即是意味生命將會不斷面臨意料之外的發展。  
他早有生於非凡的覺悟，生命中的一切意外，於他而言，該屬意料之內。  
儘管他在阿富汗差點被自己造的武器炸死還被綁架到個山洞去胸前多了一個由汽車電池推動的磁力裝置阻止血管的碎片進入心臟，但他卻在山洞裡為自己做了個全新的反應爐逃出了敵人的巢穴摧毀了長年合作伙伴的野心之後還解決了鈀中毒的問題，現在更成了拯救世界的英雄鋼鐵人深受大眾愛戴。  
Tony是生於非凡的人，他習慣意外，也擅長處理意外。  
但面對這個情況，還是他的大腦停止運轉了數秒鐘。

眼前人是自己在紐約大戰時的戰友，現在是自己重要的研究伙伴，在對方入住復仇者大樓這段相處時間裡，兩人的合拍無間使得Tony已經完全預備好隨時把對方提昇至摯友的關係，但以Tony對這位好伙伴的瞭解，他選擇循序漸進。  
沒錯，Tony自以為，自己已經足夠瞭解他的準摯友。  
「呃⋯⋯我可以解釋。」  
沙軟的嗓音與以往一樣，垂下的眉毛帶點不知所措，但還是輕輕地牽動起嘴角，尷尬地對著自己淺笑著。到此仍屬於Tony對Bruce Banner這個人的理解範圍內——若無視對方一邊衝自己笑著，一邊笨拙地把生殖器官塞進內褲裡的畫面。

Tony習慣意外。  
然而，在如常踏進實驗室卻見到個性淡薄、印象中與性沾不上邊的友人光著下半身，手握著自己性器後，該如何處理當前這個意外呢，Tony需要點時間思考，或許是整理一下心情。  
「嗯，對的，解釋，沒錯。」  
至少他還可以先回應對方一個完美的笑容。  
「但我不介意先待你穿上褲子。」  
聽到自己盡力表達出的體貼的話語後，對方的臉頰瞬間泛起一陣紅暈，拾起丟在腳旁的西裝褲，急忙套上。

－

「抱歉，讓你看到不快的一幕。」  
Bruce遞上剛沖好的咖啡，語氣充滿歉意。  
「噢，這可沒帶給我任何不快。不過是一個男性的自慰行為，正常的生理需要，對不？我理解。雖然不清楚驅使你在實驗室就地解決的是突如其來的強烈需求，又或者是性癖，不過無論兩者我都完全理解，畢竟各人也有需要放鬆的時候⋯⋯」  
「並不是你所想的原因，Tony，你聽我說。」Bruce慌張地打斷對方，Tony覺得有點可惜，他本來還想提出（自認為）貼心的建議，但他還是把杯緣放到唇上，眨著眼睛樂意聽Bruce說下去。Bruce朝他微笑表示謝意，然後往顯示屏輸入了幾行編碼，整個頁面就被密密麻麻的數據覆蓋。  
「這是我近七天抽取的血液樣本與細胞分析的數據，最近我打算回歸原點，重新觀察一遍我體內的細胞排序，看看有甚麼之前遺漏了的變化，或能有利於日後研發抑制劑參考之用。」  
「哦，上次的自殺藥嗎？」Tony本來還在掃視著顯示屏的數據，聽到「抑制劑」三字後，隨即吐出帶刺的問句。  
「⋯⋯並不是甚麼自殺藥，我說過了，那只是必要時讓我冷靜下來的藥劑。」  
「讓普通人的心臟在半秒內喪失機能的，不是自殺藥是甚麼呢？」  
「我又不是普通人。」  
「你的確是。你只是個在平地走路也會被右腳絆倒然後趾頭撞到桌腳會喊痛的普通人。」  
「只要控制好劑量，也不過能帶來暫時的假死效果而已。」  
「你敢說若那大傢伙真的不受控要出來時，你不會把滿滿300CC的份量直接注射到心臟去？」  
Bruce沒作聲，只是曖昧地笑笑，然而鏡片後的眼神彷彿否定了Tony所擔心的一切，Tony善辯，但面對這雙深邃的眼睛，往往不戰而敗。

「不過顯然之前的成品是失敗的，所以這次的重點其實不能說是為了再研發另一份抑制劑，只是我覺得有必要重新審視自己體內的大傢伙是否能乖乖待著。」大概想緩和一下氣氛，Bruce嘗試再解釋自己的動機。Tony扯扯嘴角，不置可否地聳一下肩，心裡暗忖，要是對方到頭來還是再做一次毒藥，他也不過是像上次般把它們全處理掉罷了。  
「基本上的細胞都是從血液中提取的，但這段時間有點太熱衷，忘了控制抽血的頻率，目前平均的心跳速率都增加了。為了做個全身檢查而把大傢伙嚇得蹦出來可不太好笑，對不？」  
「我倒覺得挺好笑，要是綠大個怕打針的話，我會準備一大箱糖果迎接他。」Tony風趣地接下去：「我大概已經猜到了，所以是細胞抽取吧？」  
Bruce傾著腦袋搔搔脖子，苦笑著表示默認。  
「一次射精就能提供數億個精子樣本，本想著以效率而言應該可行的。」Bruce頓一頓。「而且你也有耳聞到我的血液含有致死量的伽馬射線吧？我想這也是個機會來測量一下不同體液所含的伽馬濃度。這也是你在這裡見到我光著屁股的原因，要是濃度真的超出安全警戒的話，在實驗室也比較好處理一些危險的『放射性物質』。」  
「一如既往，很周全的考量，就差沒鎖門而已。」  
「你說得對。」面對Tony的調侃，Bruce直認不諱，把視線移到顯示屏上這幾天從自己身體抽取的樣本數據，顯示屏的藍光折射到他的鏡片。「我只是沒有做實驗時要鎖門的習慣。」  
Tony沒花多久就意識到這段對話不對勁的原因。眼前這個人，彷彿把自己當成實驗用的小白鼠的態度，讓他皺起眉頭。  
「那就是我打擾到你了。」Tony作了一個舉杯的動作。「容我享用完這杯咖啡後再離開，之後你就繼續下去好了。」  
「噢，不。你不必這樣做。」Bruce連忙搖頭，望了一下Tony，很快又垂下眼。「應該說，沒有需要了。」  
「沒有需要？」Tony挑起眉頭。  
「嗯。」Bruce舔舔唇，花了數秒凝視著乾淨得發亮的地板，似在斟酌接下來的用詞。

「我的生殖器官，似乎喪失了射精功能。」  
這彷似是空氣凝結的瞬間。  
「我無法讓它硬起來。」Bruce望著表情有點僵硬的Tony，從容不迫地補充道。

「從甚麼時候開始？原因？」Tony放下沒喝到一半的馬克杯，神情正色地問道。  
「從甚麼時候呢⋯⋯這我也不清楚，應該說我也是剛剛才確認吧。」Bruce摘下眼鏡，收在襯衫胸前的口袋裡。「從『那時』開始，我已經很久沒自慰過。」  
Tony感受到自己臉頰抽動了一下。  
「⋯⋯有必要嗎？我是說，一般自慰基本上又不太可能使心跳躍至二百，又不是初中男生躲起來打手槍然後被老媽當面撞破的年紀。」  
「但足以讓脈搏警報器大聲作響。」Bruce撫上手腕曾經戴著警報器的位置，Tony告訴他在大樓裡有最完善的測量與同步掃描系統，所以禁止Bruce在大樓的範圍內配戴那「古舊」而「粗糙」的低科技產物（同時列了一系列的名錶清單供Bruce選擇，Bruce理所當然地把清單原封不動的還給對方），只是長年束縛著手腕的觸感，他隨時都能回想起來。  
「這讓我發現自己在做的是多危險的事。剛開始因為恐懼，就算有反應也不敢把手放上去，像控制心跳般用呼吸法把那衝動壓回去；漸漸地，那衝動已經不會再出現，我也沒有深究下去——所以，是的，我也是剛剛才發現自己有勃起障礙。」說罷，Bruce看著Tony無可奈何地笑了笑，那彷彿在一剎那堵住了Tony的呼吸。

那笑容，讓Tony產生溺水的錯覺。

「但想想也沒甚麼，我沒法讓那大傢伙乖乖睡著，至少成功讓這小傢伙一直睡著了。」  
「⋯⋯沒想到你的自虐笑話已經高超得還能跟黃色笑話完美融合在一起。」

但他清楚知道真正遇溺的人不是自己。

Tony撥開兩人之間的顯示屏，往Bruce走前了一步。  
「你真的有徹底嘗試讓自己勃起嗎？」  
「我知道怎樣自慰的，Tony。」Bruce失笑起來。「如你所言，我已不是初中生的年紀了。」  
但對方卻直直地看著自己。  
「前列腺呢？」  
Bruce愣一愣，不禁懷疑起自己的耳朵，但聲音主人的眼神卻無比認真，不待Bruce的回應繼續說下去。  
「未試過嗎？很好。你這很明顯是心理因素導致的的勃起障礙，過度壓抑情緒的副產品。若是熟知的快感予你對勃起產生懼怕，那未知的快感又如何呢？」  
「⋯⋯我不知道你在這範疇也略有研究。」  
「我只是在做愛與患情緒病方面的經驗都比大部分人豐富一點而已。」  
Tony把手放到Bruce肩上，對方看看肩上的手，抬起困惑的目光。  
「所以我可以幫你。」  
這句話讓Bruce下意識嚥了口唾沫。

「讓我幫你。」

這是不需要答覆的請求。

－

Bruce有無數個拒絕的理由，而且他有自信每一個理由都具充分理據支持。  
這當然，因為沒有甚麼比讓做實驗的好拍檔的手指插入自己直腸更爛的主意。  
勃起障礙根本不影響他的生活，要不是正好想到要抽取精子的樣本的話，他甚至不會有機會發現；就算取不了精子的細胞，抽取身體其他部分的細胞也完全能取代之。而且，不管是任何因素導致自己的勃起功能障礙，精子既然失去排出體外的可能性，也即是不需要擔心它的危險性，如此一來測試其伽馬濃度亦沒有意義可言。  
當Bruce拔出灌腸用的細導管，溫水第五次從肛門緩緩流出來時，這樣的想法依然在他腦內繞個不停。  
（沒有必要讓Tony幫這個忙。）  
按下馬桶把手，伴隨著沖水聲走到鏡子前，Bruce扭開水龍頭仔細地清潔雙手。  
（但讓Tony幫這個忙又怎樣？）

Bruce看進鏡子，鏡中人眼底閃動的異樣光芒，似乎能解釋一切。  
若果Tony的假設無誤，通過刺激前列腺能令自己重新勃起甚至順利射精的話，他就能馬上得到大量精子樣本，這是他從來沒研究過的，他對於當中未知的細胞內容、遺傳基因、伽馬濃度等等依然抱著強烈的好奇心。  
若假設有誤，這也不過是一次實驗失敗，接下來再嘗試其餘的後補方案就好了。  
而自己只不過是讓對方把手指探進直腸內。  
這值得一試。  
思考至此，那無數個拒絕的理由瞬間失去用武之地。  
Bruce用毛巾抹乾雙手，隨即轉身，推門而出。

－

回到實驗室，等待Bruce的除了Tony，還有一張不知他從何處弄來的診療椅。  
「還是很懷疑接下來要坐上去的人是你還是我。」Tony開玩笑道。「不是自誇，我覺得我比你更適合當被診治的人。」  
「也不一定。」Bruce走近Tony與診療椅處。「要是配上綁著四肢的束帶的話，這椅子還是比較適合我來坐。」  
「我不清楚你是否在說自己的個人興趣，但我建議第一次還是輕鬆一點。」他看到Tony露出似笑非笑的表情，拍拍皮質的椅背。「先躺上來。」  
Bruce順從對方的指示坐了上去，把上半身放鬆在椅背上，鼻子溢滿真皮質料傳來的皮革氣味。

「要我幫你脫褲子麼？」  
「我自己來就好了。」接著Bruce不帶半點遲疑地把雙手放到褲頭去。Tony在這時候想到甚麼似的，環視了實驗室一圈，然後走到十數步之遠，隨手抓了一張椅子拉了過來，待他帶著椅子回到診療椅旁邊，Bruce已經把脫下來的西褲與內褲簡易摺疊好，隨意擱在地板上。  
「很有效率。」Tony盯了一下他光溜溜的下半身，再看著他的眼睛稱讚道。「那麼現在分開雙腿，腳底可以不用離開椅面，不然很快會發麻的。」  
於是Bruce聽話的弓起雙膝，再往兩邊緩緩分開。第一次以這種姿態毫不保留地把生殖器官展露給他人，Bruce對自己竟然沒心生半點羞恥心感到意外，只是想到看慣了無數妙齡美女在身下的曼妙景色的Tony，現在要叫他看著一個中年男性對他敞開大腿的畫面，這倒讓Bruce不禁同情起對方來。  
當Bruce正想往Tony投以一個歉意的眼神時，卻看見對方若有所思似的打量著自己，好一會後，集中在下半身的視線才對上Bruce困惑的目光，但他只是若無其事地笑了笑，接著也坐上剛剛拉過來的椅子，向Bruce晃了晃手上的瓶子。  
「潤滑劑。」Tony簡短地介紹手中的瓶子，然後利落地推開蓋子，擠了少量在食指與中指上，以拇指指腹暈開那透明的液體。  
「會有點涼。」Tony提醒道。Bruce輕哼一聲表示了解，接著對方毫不吝嗇地擠了大量瓶中物到Bruce的下半身，瞬間襲至腿間的涼意讓他忍不住閉上了眼睛，只是這讓他更清晰感受到腿間的潤滑劑如何滑過鼠蹊部、從會陰經過肛門的軌跡。Bruce這時才有點後悔沒在椅子上先墊一條毛巾，糟蹋了昂貴的真皮椅子。

Bruce睜開眼睛，見到Tony又擠了些到手上，滴著潤滑劑的雙指就這樣往Bruce的張開的腿間伸去，指腹輕輕地觸碰到同樣沾滿潤滑劑的肛門口時，Bruce知道自己的括約肌反射地收縮了一下。然而冰涼溼潤的指尖沒有馬上侵入，只是在入口周圍打著圈，動作輕柔得如細撫著每一道皺摺，也給予Bruce半刻間平整因陌生的觸感而變得急促的呼吸。  
「要放下椅背嗎？」很快恢復原來的平靜的Bruce，向Tony提出了一個建議。  
「怎麼了？坐得不舒服麼？」Tony很快投以慰問的神情。  
「不。只是躺下來的話我的下身可以抬得更高，我想這樣也能更方便你。」Bruce聽到不時傳出指背磨擦到皮面的聲音，冷靜地解釋自己的建議。  
「噢，這樣。不，不需要。」  
「為甚麼？」  
「因為我想看著你的臉。」  
搞不清楚這句話背後的意思的Bruce正想追問下去時，異物驀地侵入體內所帶來的不適感使他倒抽了一口氣。  
「你還好？」Bruce點點頭，想著讓呼吸保持平穩，也看到Tony已經把中指的第一關節插進來。  
「你可以動了。」疑惑體內的手指沒有進一步的行動，Bruce說道。  
「慢慢來，你需要時間適應。」Tony一邊說，一邊用食指重複方才輕緩按摩著周邊肌肉的動作，像是幫它們放鬆下來一樣。「導致裂傷的話可是好嚴重，我想你也不希望看到自己的血吧。而且，你看。」  
Tony在Bruce面前揮揮另一只空空如也的手掌，笑道：「我甚至沒戴手套。」  
「噢天啊。」Bruce瞬間無比惱悔起來，自己竟然會忘記了這麼重要的事情。「你應該戴手套的。」  
「太晚了。」Tony調皮地對Bruce眨了眨眼，Bruce極度懷疑對方是否蓄意而為，但試著思考原因的念頭，隨著第二關節也沒入體內而消散。

「嘿，放鬆一點。我不會傷害你的。」  
「我知道，我是怕我會傷害你。」Bruce吸了口氣，努力嘗試控制本能地收緊以排斥外物的括約肌，再次強調道：「你應該戴手套的。」  
「怎麼了？難道你的括約肌還有牙齒會咬人？這樣就算戴了手套也沒用啊。」  
「Tony。」  
「你知道嗎？Bruce。我不會戴手套的，因為這不需要，我不會讓你流一滴血，我答應你。」  
Bruce抿著唇垂低腦袋，直至Tony看到他輕微地點下頭，示意自己可以繼續下去。Tony得到對方的允許，於是大膽地動起沒入Bruce體內的中指，在直腸內探索著前列腺的位置。Bruce盡可能讓自己無視陌生觸感在體內蠕動的嘔心感，集中精神在呼吸法以保持心跳與精神的平穩。就這樣過了好一會兒，這過程中Tony又擠了兩次潤滑劑到交接口處，體內的手指也增加至兩只，Bruce漸漸覺得自己已經能適應手指在直腸內的動作，只是關鍵的生殖器依舊毫無動靜，軟軟地伏在大腿上。

「Tony⋯⋯」  
「再給我點時間，嗯⋯嗯？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「因為不怎明顯所以剛剛還不肯定，但這附近好像摸到有點鼓起來的。」  
「你能再找到那位置嗎？」  
「等等哦⋯⋯唔⋯對，就這裡。」  
Tony稍為用力地按壓在腸壁中輕微突起的部分，然後他察覺到Bruce的大腿不自然地抖動了一下，抬過頭，看到對方剛咬在下唇的齒印，會心一笑。  
「看來找到了。」  
「對呢。」Bruce也勉強扯起笑容，補充道：「而且，看來還有輕微的前列腺增生，這得少喝點咖啡了。」  
「我現在好像有種當了泌尿科醫生的助手的感覺是甚麼回事呢？」  
「你也注意點比較好，Tony。」  
「謝謝你的操心，Dr Banner，但我的健康有JARVIS來管理。」  
『Sir，容許我提醒你的酒精與咖啡因攝取量都偏高⋯⋯』  
「JARVIS，mute。」  
「中年，酒精與咖啡因攝取過量，高危人士哦？」  
「我可沒印象預約了泌尿科的檢查，這個咨詢環節就結束在這裡，好不？」  
說罷，Tony帶點報復性質地以兩指在記憶中那處輕微突起重重施力，打亂了Bruce一直保持平穩的呼吸，還有伴隨一下對方微弱得難以察覺的鼻音傳入耳內，讓他滿足地笑了。很快兩指又回復原來的溫柔，只繞著關鍵的那處周圍以不輕不重的力度在腸壁上打圈撫摸，不時故意擦過那處，就是偏偏不給予方才般的直接刺激。如此的愛撫卻帶來確實的快感，過程緩慢但有如電流一樣從大腿內側漸漸延伸到腰部，像麻醉藥般擴散至整個下半身。Bruce開始找不回原來呼吸的節奏，只剩下凌亂而斷續的喘息。

這時，Tony執起Bruce那只死抓著椅子的皮革表面抓得指頭發白的左手，把它放在他自己的性器上，Bruce下意識地握起依舊軟綿綿的性器，卻發現尿道已經開始滲出透明的前列腺液。  
「你說你知道怎樣自慰的。」  
Tony的話就像咒語一樣，Bruce把前列腺液塗滿陰莖表面後，順應著本能的記憶上下套弄起來。跟隨著Bruce套弄的節奏，Tony的手指也開始在前列腺的位置施加力度，每下按壓也帶給Bruce腰間徹底酥軟的快感，刺激他流出更多前列腺液。更多的潤滑加快了套弄的速度，但Bruce的陰莖仍然沒有要硬起來的跡象，腰部以下漸漸被快感衝擊得麻木起來。  
就在這時，Bruce感受到全身觸電似的感覺毫無預警地襲來，他的大腿不受控地顫抖起來，括約肌開始強烈收縮，緊緊吮吸著Tony的手指就好似不讓它離開體內，而事實上體內的手指不僅沒有離開的意思，其在直腸內的刺激並沒有停止，Bruce只感覺到自己被帶到一個波浪去，一向條理分明的腦袋糊成一團甚麼也思考不來。  
粗重而急促的鼻息，咬得發白的下唇，正當他空著的右手想要伸去摀住自己的嘴巴時，Tony的手阻止了他。他抓住他的手腕，不讓它伸向嘴巴，然後小心翼翼地放回原位，動作輕柔得像對待易碎物般。  
「啊、哈啊⋯⋯但我⋯聲音會⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯！」  
Bruce不敢相信這帶著厚重鼻音的呻吟聲出自自己口中，這也是為甚麼他想要捂住自己的嘴巴，偌大而空曠的實驗室，甚至能聽到聲音的迴響。  
「不要緊，這裡只有我。」  
Tony鬆開Bruce還在顫抖的拳頭，穿過指間，輕輕握住他的右手。  
一波又一波的快感不絕地衝擊著全身，生理性的淚水流得一塌糊塗，喘息不斷，Bruce從未試過這樣的經驗，身體變得不再屬於自己似的，猶如卷進未知的漩渦裡，不能自拔。

然而，一直沒停止套弄的左手，儘管早已沾滿前列腺液，始終沒能為無力垂下的生殖器帶來半點生氣。  
「To、ny⋯哈、啊⋯為、甚麼⋯還是⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」Bruce聽到自己的聲音已經不知不覺帶著哭腔。  
「沒關係的，Bruce，告訴我，還可以繼續下去嗎？」  
接著腸內的動作遽然停止下來，Bruce茫然地望向Tony，才知道對方在等待自己的回應。

可以繼續？甚麼可以繼續？  
他不懂自己是可以還是不可以。  
但著魔似的是，他想繼續下去。

所以他點了點頭。

他聽到Tony小聲說了句「很好」，接著毫無預警地把第三只手指也插進來，集中磨擦著那一點，Bruce的下肢反射性的彈跳起來，全身止不著顫抖。  
「試試閉著呼吸。」  
Bruce聽從Tony所言，屏起了呼吸，這時前列腺帶來的快感好似加倍放大，滲透進骨髓，心臟跳動得如雷聲，肺葉也因空氣無法排出而刺痛，手指於體內抽動而傳來的水聲毫不留情地侵入耳膜。  
腦內閃過一些過去的畫面，自己逃避追捕時被子彈打傷腿部，失足掉到水裡，拼命掙扎的畫面。  
水聲、刺痛的肺葉、雷動的心跳聲、化成一片綠的視界。  
他的身體本能地想像過去一樣掙扎起來，但覆蓋右手的暖意卻把他的意識重新帶回來。Bruce用力地回握著Tony的左手，閉上眼睛，感受到體內的大傢伙出奇地平靜。

剎那間，Bruce彷彿覺得長年的逃亡生活離自己無比遙遠。

因為Tony就在這裡。

－

「差點忘了說，恭喜你成功體驗人生第一次前列腺高潮。」  
Bruce光著上身從浴室走出來時，Tony迎面而來就是這樣一句。  
「真希望你沒記起要說這句話。」  
Bruce心情複雜地接過對方遞來的襯衣。  
「這可不行，要知道我本來還想準備按摩器之類的小玩具幫忙，但沒想到你只用手指就能達到高潮。這會否與你長期禁慾有關呢？」  
「嗯，這方面我可完全沒有興趣知道呢，但我還是很開心不需要勞煩到你的小玩具。」  
「這倒是很可惜，但是⋯⋯」  
總有機會。  
「但是？」  
「沒事。」Tony若無其事地眨了眨眼睛。

「雖然更可惜的是沒能取得精子樣本，但卻有大量的前列腺液的樣本，正好可以用以研究當中雄激素水平找出改善勃起障礙的方案。」  
「關於這一點。」Bruce頓一頓。「前列腺液的樣本我會依舊用作抽取細胞分析之用，但我並沒打算治好生殖器官的毛病。」  
因為並沒有需要，他重申。  
「噢。」Tony不在意地聳聳肩。「那也不要緊吧，反正前列腺高潮比射精高潮持久多了，要說也沒有甚麼損失呢。」  
「⋯⋯這又如何。最終前列腺按摩沒能使我順利射精或是勃起，這次實驗毋庸置疑是失敗的。」  
「但證明了你有能力和普通人一樣享受性愛，『我的』實驗很成功哦？」

被擺了一道。Bruce一看到對方用意深遠的眼神，不花一秒就察覺到，這才是Tony一開始提出幫忙的原意。  
只是他還隱約感受到那視線深處的光芒，似曾相識。  
他想起，這和他在鏡子裡看到的光芒，如出一轍。  
「哈⋯哈哈⋯⋯」  
Bruce忍不住笑了起來。  
只見對方沒半點猶豫，反而也很自然地跟著自己笑了起來，這讓他更確信自己的想法。  
（這個人，腦袋有問題啊。）

（和我一樣。）


End file.
